


When You Love Someone

by tobiyan



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Brian and Jae are best friend, Day6 - Freeform, Day7Challenge, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Posted in advanced, Very in love Brian, YoungFeelWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyan/pseuds/tobiyan
Summary: Where a very in love Brian shows that he can be a trustworthy lover





	When You Love Someone

“But oppa, you know how much I-“  
“That’s enough, I’m hanging up.” Jae said as he hung up the phone looking annoyed.

“Jamie is bugging you again?” Brian’s gut feeling told him it’s his thousand years admirer that caused his best friend’s distress.  
“Yeah, guess she really likes you a lot.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be, we’ve been buddies since young. I know how long you’ve been wooing Pillie for.” Jae says and saw Brian’s cheek redden. “Why the hell are you blushing?”  
“It’s just you know how much I like Pillie right? I’ve been crushing on him on ages and he just refuse to accept me.”  
“I know I know, I’ve been watching your miserable ass getting rejected for the past five years. This is also why I keep persuading Jamie to get over you knowing how your feeling is never gonna change.”  


“Go easy on Jamie, she’s your sister after all. Tell her I’m unavailable from the market from now on, it’s time to give up and find someone that is single.”  
“It’s not like I’ve never told her you have someone in mind, wait what? Find someone single? Since when were you not?” The look on Jae’s face is hilarious if Brian wasn’t occupied thinking of a certain someone he would have made fun of him.  
“Well since last night?”  
“It can’t be, who other than Pillie could have caught our famous Kang Brian’s eye?”  
“Exactly! Who other than my Wonpillie is able to catch my eye?”  
“Jesus! You’re dating Wonpil? Kim Wonpil? It’s impossible! I can’t believe he accepted you!”  
“Hey what’s so bad about me?” Brian retorted as he hit Jae in the arm.  
“Nothing’s bad about you. It’s just that if he is going to accept you he would have done it years ago, why now? Details! I demand to know the details!”

Few days ago…

“Hey Jamie! Have you heard that our school’s Wonpil actually whores around with famous artistes outside of school?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I heard from Minkyun that he confessed to Wonpil the other day and got rejected saying he’s not popular enough for him and he caught Wonpil with some idol acting intimately that night. Later on he went to investigate and found out that this Wonpil only gets involved with guys that he deem popular enough, a few of them at once.”  
“You must be kidding, even though I dislike him for always hanging around Brian oppa but I refuse to believe he is like that!”  
“I’m serious! Minkyun even cried for days after being rejected! The whole school knows of this by now. Perhaps the reason why our president Brian is so hung up over him is that Wonpil plays around with his feelings too!”  
Anger got over Jamie once she heard that her crush could have been played with and she immediately dialled Brian’s number.  
“Brian oppa! Did you know Wonpil oppa is-“  
“Jamie, I’m not free for this right now. I’m currently sending Wonpil home so I’ll talk to you later alright? Goodbye.” And with that Brian hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Brian was sending a moody Wonpil home busy trying to cheer him up.  
“And he told him bears don’t talk! Can you believe he actually refer to Sungjin as a bear? I bet he hasn’t experienced the wrath of Sungjin yet!” Despite telling tons of funny stories, Wonpil is still not smiling.  
“Younghyunie hyung, do you think everyone hates me?”  
“What are you saying? Who could possibly hate you?”  
“Then why is the whole school looking at me as though I’m disgusting and wants to have nothing to do with me.”  
“It could be just a coincidence? Besides if that’s true then they must be blind! Can’t they see how cute and pretty our Wonpillie is? Why would they be disgusted. I for sure would wanna stick by your side 24/7!”  
“Thanks Younghyunie hyung, for this and for cheering me up the whole night. I am indeed feeling better now.” Wonpil gave Brian a small smile and Brian almost tripped from that.  
“A-Anything for you!”  
“Now this is me.” They’ve unknowingly reached Wonpil’s house.  


“Aren’t you going to invite me in for a drink?”  
“Hyung…”  
“I know. I told you I will give you time to accept my feelings. It’s been five years and I am still trying, don’t you think I deserve a bit of reward for being so consistent in my feelings?”  
“I’m sorry hyung. Perhaps you should just find someone else better? Jae’s sister maybe? She has been liking you for quite long too.”  
“Pillie, look at me. You don’t have to be sorry. I know you are having doubts but fret not, I will keep working harder. I believe someday you will trust me enough and give me a chance.”  
“But hyung, you don’t have to try so hard, it’s my issue. I-I don’t deserve you. Please look for someone else and spare yourself the pain. I’m really sorry hyung.”  
“Don’t speak of yourself like that. You are definitely worth the effort. You have no idea how you make me feel. I won’t ever be able to look at anyone else the same way so please don’t reject me. I’m not forcing you to accept me now, I just wish for you to give me a chance to stay by your side.”  
“Younghyunie hyung…”  
“Wonpil-ah, you’re the most precious thing one can ever find.” Even though Wonpil refuse to admit but it made his heart skip a beat.  
“It’s getting late I’m going in now, goodnight hyung!” Wonpil plant a kiss on the cheek of Brian and ran back into the house, leaving an opened-mouth Brian. When Brian got back to his senses, Wonpil is already out of sight. 

_To Wonpillie_  
_I’ll take that as a sign that you are_  
_willing to continue letting me try and win_  
_your heart! Pretty sure I am on the right track!_  
_Goodnight cutiepie!_  
_From Younghyunie hyung_

_____ _

__

Few days later, a suspicious guy is waiting for Wonpil outside his class. As he is the class rep, he stayed behind to help the teacher. Once he was out of the class, the guy dragged him to the isolated corner of the school.  
“What are you doing! Let me go!”  
“What do you think I am doing? Now the whole school knows you’ve been whoring around so stop playing innocent!”  
“What nonsense?”  
“The only way for you to clear your name now is to be a good boy and come to me.” The guy lean towards Wonpil attempting to kiss him.  
“Oh Minkyun what are you trying to do!” Brian punched Minkyun and pulled Wonpil behind his back.  
“Younghyunie hyung!”  


“Kang Brian why are you here? Haven’t you heard the rumors? Your little pet is a whore outside school!” Brian turned over to look at Wonpil.  
“No it’s not like that! Don’t listen to him!”  
“I’ve heard, why are you spreading such rumors about him?”  
“It’s nothing but the truth!”  
“The truth is you just want to get back at him for rejecting you so you attempt to ruin him!”  
“Why would you think so highly of him? Haven’t you ever doubt him?”  
“Why would I? Do you doubt the person you love so easily? He’s the one I love, my sunshine. Who am I to trust other than him?”  
“But no way, there’s no one that I couldn’t get!”  
“That’s what makes him special. He’s not just anyone that you can win over so easily. I’ve been trying to win his heart for five years, what makes you think you can do it just by trying to ruin him? He is the purest and most innocent person I can’t believe you actually tried doing this to him! I hope you think it over carefully and clear his name. Pillie let’s go.”

The walk home was filled with silence with Wonpil not knowing what to say and Brian still fuming from Minkyun. After some time, Wonpil couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to do something about it.  
"How did you find me? "  
"I came to fetch you from class and saw you being dragged by that asshole."  
"Did you believe him?"  
"I thought I made myself clear earlier?"  
"But why?"  
"Wonpil, there's no reason why I believe you, I just do. It's just like there's no reason why I love you, I just do."  


"So you love me?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm basically head over heels for you."  
"I thought it was just a phase, that what you feel for me will be gone before I even realize it. I thought you'll be like him."  
"Wonpil, I'm not him. I'm not gonna leave you like how he left you and your mother. Please have more trust in me?"  
"I realized. It took me real long but from the moment you protected me and trust me with everything, I realized. Sorry for not trusting you enough."  
"It's ok, I told you I will try harder. So... This is you." Brian said when they reached Wonpil's house.  


"Yeah this is me."  
"Aren't you heading in?" Neither of them wants to part.  
"Do you perhaps wanna come in?"  
"Are you serious?" Brian asked with looks of disbelief.  
"If you're not interested then it's fine, but it might take another five years of trying."  
"Of course I wanna come! But Pillie, are you sure? If it's because you're feeling bad because of earlier then I'm perfectly fine with waiting."  
"It's definitely because of earlier." Brian's face fell from Wonpil's words even though he expected it. "However it's because I'm now sure that I am able to trust you enough to start things with you. It took me so long not because I don't have feelings for you but I am too afraid. But what happen made me realize i actually have nothing to be afraid of because no matter what happens I know you will be there for me, unconditionally trusting me and protect me. I couldn't be more sure than this moment."  
"Pillie..."  


"So are you coming or not?"  
"Definitely! Yes you finally agreed! I finally succeeded! Wonpillie agreed!" Brian shouted while he carried Wonpil, spinning him around.  
"Put me down! You're so embarrassing! People are going to see!"  
"I'm too happy to care about them! Heck, I even wanna announce to the whole world that you're mine!"  
"It's late and we are disturbing them, let's go in alright? You can do your announcement tomorrow." With that, Brian carried Wonpil in to the apartment. 

 

"And so what happens after that?" Jae ask excitedly.  
"We talked the whole night! I didn't know I can have so much to talk to with someone. Even after these five years I didn't know Pillie is such a talker! Jae I think I can't get more in love!"  
"What? Just talking for the whole night? That's so boring! I thought after five years of waiting you guys would be so impatient and go on it the whole night, guess I'm wrong."  
"Hey don't be mean, we did kiss a lot okay."  
"Okay that's some progress too. I shall not expect too much from our innocent Pillie."  
"Mine! My innocent Pillie not ours!"  
Jae raised both of his hands. "Alright alright not ours but yours. Wow possessive much aren't you. How did you know about the rumors though?"  
"Don't be surprised but Jamie is the one that told me. At first she was blinded by anger and told me about it but later on when she's calm down she told me she didn't believe Wonpil is like that too and that it's Minkyun that's spreading malicious rumors."  
"Jamie did what? I guess my sister grew up, I'm glad."  
"Yeah and I'm glad too, after all I do see her as a sister."  


"Hi Jae hyung! Younghyunnie hyung I'm ready to go."  
"Hey sunshine!" Brian pull Wonpil in for a hug before planting a kiss on his head causing Wonpil's face to redden.  
"Bye Jae we're going on a date!" And with his hands on Wonpil's waist, Brian brought him for a date leaving Jae behind.  
"I think I prefer a miserable Brian compared to this flaunting guy!"  
"It's Young K!"

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Young K? I only know Brian.  
> Was motivated by a line in a drama “我的女孩，为什么不信 (She's my girl, why wouldn't I believe her)" and there came this fic.  
> For DAY6 Ship Week - YoungFeel Week.  
> Hope I don't disappoint!


End file.
